Everything Comes with a Price Even Frienship
by UnreliableVampire
Summary: Edward and Bella were bestfriends in High School but they went to different colleges. They meet 4 years later in Forks unexpectedly. They fall in love, to say the least. But things never stay perfectly happy for long. Lots of fluf. Rated M for a reason!
1. Drunkk

I walked into the hospital in search of Carlisle. He had called the night before saying he needed to speak to me and it sounded argent. "Good morning Jessica," I greeted the receptionist. "Is Carlisle in yet?"

"You know Ms. Swan he is a married man, I'm not sure his wife would approve of this," Jessica said trying to be smart.

I simply rolled my eyes and someone piped in, "Hush up Jessica you and I both know nothing is going on between Carlisle and Bella," Esme said.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Hey, how have you been? It seems like it's been forever since I saw you!" I said.

"Bella," she laughed, "You saw me two days ago, chill."

I laughed too, "You know you love me being my over dramatic self."

"Yes, yes I do. Now come with me, Carlisle and I have something to talk to you about," she said dragging me behind her.

I had to laugh, "What are you my mother? 'Carlisle and I have something to talk to you about'" I said in a mimicking tone.

"If I'm your mother I can slap you," Esme dared me to go further.

I loved my friends and wouldn't trade them for anything. I met them all through Carlisle, he taught at the university I attended, but then he decided to go back to the practice, it was his "second true love" as he put it. I know normally teachers and students don't hit it off and become friends but Carlisle and I did.

There were seven of us; Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, and me. Rose and Emmet were married as were Carlisle and Esme and Jasper and Alice. I, however, was single, seventh wheel over here. That didn't bother me though.

Esme and I walked into Carlisle office and as always Esme got a huge smile on her face as did Carlisle, I sighed, "Young love."

"Actually it's old love. We're like almost thirty five Bella, keep with the program," Carlisle said.

"Must you sound like a ten year old?" I joked.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. So we are on for diner tonight right?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I believe so, why was that too important to ask over the phone?"

"Well would it be alright with you if we bring another person?" Esme asked with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, no, you are not setting me up Esme; I can find my own guys!" I yelled.

"Bella, please, please! Let him come, I know you won't regret it!" she wined. It was clear she and Alice were some how related.

I sighed, ready to admit defeat, "Who is he?"

"Yay!" Esme shrieked and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Carlisle laughed, "He is our nephew, he's 22 only one year older than you, his name is Edward, and he just moved to town."

"Okay, I'll give him a chance. Only because he is your nephew though," I said.

"Yay, yay yay! Bella you are going to have such a great time!" Esme squealed.

"If the two of you don't mind I have work to do. Go talk about boys somewhere besides my office," Carlisle said.

Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Bye Carlisle, I'll see you at diner," I called over my shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic Bella, you will survive," Esme said.

"I'm sure. So, what does he do for a living?" I had to ask, if I was being set up with the guy I wanted to know something about him.

"Oh, Bella, he's an English teacher like you! And he teaches kids piano after school. Plus, he is really good looking," Esme gushed.

"Isn't he your nephew, shouldn't you not think he's hot?" I laughed.

"You can't deny the truth. Besides, he's Carlisle's nephew so he's only my nephew by marriage."

"Right because Alice is your niece so if he was your nephew he would be Alice's brother," I said my thoughts out loud.

"Yes, Bella," Esme laughed at my none coherent thoughts. "Really he is good looking, and he is a perfect gentleman."

"Alright Esme, chill out about him. If I like him and he likes me we'll see where it goes. That's all I'm saying on the subject."

"Bella, you can be such a party pooper," Esme complained.

"Yeah, so I've been told."

The rest of the day past in a flash, all that talk about Esme's nephew named Edward made me think of my Edward. Edward Mason, he was my best friend all the way threw high school. Then we went to different colleges. We still talked through email, but I missed him terribly. I had the urge to write to him after my talk with Esme.

I took out my laptop and opened my email. I saw that I had a new email from him. I opened it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_It feels as though I have not talked to you in centuries even though we just talked on the phone last week. I very happy that I'm finally out of college, I'm sure you can relate. What have you been doing with your life? Anything exciting? _

_I'm moving soon so I would advise that you don't write any letters, the person moving into my apartment might find it creepy seeing as you address them to "my secret lover". I miss you, we will have to find some time for one of us to come up to where the other one is. I'll let you know where I live so we can still write letters once I find the address. _

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Edward._

My heart swelled when I read that he missed me. I know it's not the way I miss him but still he missed me. I was in love with Edward, that's probably why I refused to date. I was always too chicken to tell him in high school though, and now it was too late. I decided that I would reply.

_Dear Edward,_

_I miss you too. I agree, we must see each other soon, but I'm sure neither one of us has the time or money for that right now, so that will just have to be put on hold. I have something I want to tell you when ever I see you, though I'm sure I'll never get it out of my mouth. You know me always saying what people want to hear instead of what I want to say. _

_As for life, I'm actually teaching. I teach 8__th__ grade English and History. What about you? _

_Can't wait to hear form you,_

_Bella._

I hit the send button and immediately regretted it. I shouldn't have told him that there was something I needed to say, he would never leave that one be. It didn't matter anyway. I would probably never see him again.

I began correcting papers and before I new it, it was time to get ready and meet everyone at the restaurant. I hopped I wouldn't feel too bad rejecting Esme's nephew, but if his name was Edward there was no way I could deal with that. Once I was ready I deciced to check my email just to be sure he didn't respond.

To my happy surprise, he did.

_Dearest Bella,_

_What would it be that you want to tell me?_

_Always,_

_Edward._

I opted not to respond right now. I gathered my things and began my walk to the restaurant. I was the last to arrive as always, well other than Edward that is, but I didn't think he counted as a person in our group of friends.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are here. I can't wait for you to meet Edward!" Esme said.

"Bella could really use a guy in her life," agreed Alice.

"About that, Esme I'm not too sure how well this will work out, I'm kind of not in the mood to date," I pleaded.

"Too late. He is here," Esme said.

I turned around to be met with the most amazing pair of green eyes I had ever seen.

"Bella this is Edward," Esme said smiling, "Edward, Bella."

My heart swelled. "Edward?" I asked unsure if I was seeing things. This was my six foot two copper haired, green eyed, Edward Mason.

"Bella?" he asked. He eyes grew wide then he smiled happily. "Bella!" he yelled then pulled me into a tight embrace.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes. I buried my face in his chest and breathed his scent in. "Long time no see stranger," I laughed.

"I know, I missed you so much," he said, tightening his grip. We stayed in an embrace for a few minutes before Esme interrupted and we were remained that we were in public.

"You already know each other?" she asked.

I laughed happily, "Yes."

"No fair I wanted to be match maker," she wined.

"Maybe next time," I said.

Edward snuck one arm around my waist and held me as close to him as possible with out having my wrapped in his arms. We sat down to eat diner and Edward placed his hand in mine. We all talked happily to each other, but soon everyone was wrapped up in their own conversation.

"So, you are teaching?" Edward asked.

"Yep, little eighth grade brats, but they aren't all that bad. Esme told me you are too, what grade?"

"Seventh actually, I start Monday," he said smiling.

"Sweet, so did you know? I mean that Esme was going to try to set us up?" I asked all the while thinking of how much I wish she did set us up.

"No, you never told me that you moved to Forks, so I didn't think anything of it. Did you?"

"No, if I did do you really think I would be smart enough to remember not to tell you in my email?"

"No," he laughed. Oh how I missed that musical laugh, like a thousand bells going off in a deeper key. "You probably would have said something along the lines of 'we will see each other soon silly we are having diner tonight.'"

"Oh shut up you know I'm not that stupid," I scolded.

"Or do I?" he said, pretending to think.

I simply rolled my eyes at him. "You should, seeing as I am the one who tutored you in History."

"Yeah, yeah rub it in that I was stupid." After a moment he began to speak again, "You said in your email that there was something you wanted to tell me. I have something I want to tell you too. I think, that I may possible be in…"

He was cut short by Esme addressing the group. "Since Edward is the newcomer, it's only fair we get him as wasted as we got poor Bella last year. So, Edward," she had a mischievous glare in her eye.

"Esme, no. You know I don't drink much," he tried.

"Bella, why don't you tell Edward what happens if you don't willingly do this to become an official member of this group?"

"They will spike your drink. Trust me just get drunk, nothing is worse than coming back from the bathroom to find your drink has been drugged with ever clear."

"They wouldn't" Edward said.

"They would," I corrected, "It's like how to get into a frat house you have to do all this crazy stuff. To get into our group you have to let us get you drunk."

"You are all idiots, but fine, what ever floats your boat," Edward said with a crocked smile. "But you are taking care of me when I'm drunk," he whispered to me.

Suddenly images of all the dirty things that I could do with a drunken Edward entered my mind. I had to stop those thoughts or else Edward would definitely not be safe going home with me.

By the end of the night, Edward was completely gone along with the rest of the guys. Emmet was singing at the top of his lungs all the dirty things he could do to Rose to the tune of _Marry had a Little Lamb_. Jasper was speaking in Aribic, a language he didn't know. As for Carlisle he was telling Esme that he wanted to have lots and lots of babies with her.

Rose and Alice were slightly buzzed but not to bad and Esme and I were the only sober ones. Edward was well… Edward was the way only Edward can be when he is drunk. "Bella, your boobs got bigger since the last time I saw you. I noticed that when I first saw you," he said to me as I walked him back to my apartment.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure they are," I actually hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, can I touch them?" he asked.

"I don't think that would be appropriate Edward. Maybe some other time," I had to try not to laugh.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we are on a street," I said.

"Oh, right. How about when we get back to your apartment? Then can I play with them please. I've never touch any that big," he complained.

"I don't think so Edward," I sighed.

"You know, when we were in high school I used to have wet dreams about you. I never told you because we were best friends. But they were really good dreams," he laughed.

"I'm glad," I giggled.

"Yeah, and remember that time I walked in on you getting changed?" he asked.

"Yes Edward I do," I said. A drunk Edward was rather funny.

"That made me really hard. Just the thought of it now is making me hard. You are so pretty Bella, I wish I could fuck you all night long," he said the sighed and began laughing, "I remember after I walked in on you when you came out I was sitting on the couch downstairs trying to calm myself down and you came down and suggested we play basketball but I said no because I wanted to watch a movie. That wasn't true, I just didn't want you to see my boner. And then to make it worse when we watched the movie you turned off the lights and it made me want to rip all your clothes off so bad."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I still love you Bella. I think about you all the time. I haven't gone out with anyone since high school because I only want you."

"I love you too Edward," I said before I could think about it.

"You do? Really?" he asked.

I just nodded my head dumbly and thanked the Lord that he wouldn't remember this tomorrow. When we got to the apartment Edward realized he didn't feel very good and threw up all over my kitchen. Then he threw up on me when I was taking him to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Bella, I messed this all up again. I wanted to tell you I loved you in a romantic way not while I was drunk," he said when he was done throwing up.

"It's alright Edward don't worry about it," I soothed.

"Okay. I'm sleepy and I smell bad."

I walked him to my room and gave him a big robe. "Take off your clothes and put this on so that I can wash them."

"Okay, you know I'm not all that tired anymore. You could take off your clothes too." he said.

"Edward now is not the time," I said calmly.

"But Bella, I want to make babies with you," he pouted, "lots of them. The thought of my baby inside you makes me happy."

"Yes, Edward. But now you need to go to sleep. We can talk about making babies in the morning okay?"

"Okay," he said then he got changed.

I washed his clothes then went into the room to say goodnight to him. "Bella, aren't you going to stay in here with me?" he asked when I walked to the door.

"I don't thinks so," I said.

"Why not, we used to share a bed all the time as kids, please? I promise I won't bite. Plus I would feel awful kicking you out of your room," he said.

"Alright Edward fine, I'll sleep in here." I was not in the mood for arguing.

I woke up the next morning to my head resting on a very naked Edward's chest. I got up quickly and went into the kitchen I started making coffee when I heard footsteps. "Bella?" Edward called.

"In the kitchen," I called back. I later realized that probably wasn't a good idea seeing as he was probably hung over.

"How drunk was I last night?" he asked. I looked up at him and noticed he was wrapped in a sheet.

"How drunk are you now?" I asked.

He looked at what he had around him and shrugged. "I thought it was better than coming out here naked, I mean I would feel awkward if you walked out of my bedroom naked."

I started laughing, "Umhm," was all I could say.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked.

"I washed them, they are in the room right there," I pointed right in front of me.

Edward left and got dress and came back moments later. I handed him two Advil and a cup of water. He took them happily. "So what did I say?" he asked after a few moments. I turned beat red. "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry I must have been awful."

"No, it wasn't that bad," I tried to lie.

"From what I remember it was," he said.

"Well what do you remember?"

"I remember almost the whole conversation up to when you said you loved me too," he said.

I dropped my cup of coffee. "Shit," I muttered. "You remember that?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yes, but that's nothing compared to what I told you. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you were drunk. I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm not saying I didn't mean it, I did. I'm just sorry about the way I presented it to you," he explained.

"It's fine really," I said.

"You know, they do look bigger," he commented laughing. He was trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you?" I asked.

"You're welcome. So what did I say after that anyways?" he asked.

I started to laugh, "Did you know that you want to make lots of babies with me?"

He groaned, "I knew that, but you're not supposed to. I think the only fair solution is to get you drunk that way I know all the little things you think about me."

"Let's not," I said.

We were both silent for a moment. "Bella?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I meant it you know. Not the whole wet dream stuff that was just stupid and I'm sorry I said that, but I really do still love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I have wanted to tell you that since we went away to school."

"I know you mean it Edward. I heard the rest of what you said too, I do feel the same way, but I can't lose you as a friend," then I burst into tears.


	2. Feels like High School

**A.N/ Okay I noticed that I didn't write an author's note last time because I was so excited to get this out. I hope you all like this story I had a dream about it and started writing it and it came easily so I'm posting it =] Here is the next chapter, please review and tell me what you think, even if you hate it, I'd like to know =]**

"Bella, Bella baby don't cry. I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you. Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose you. What if we go out and it doesn't end well? I can't lose my best friend," I said wiping tears away from my eyes.

"Bella, you will never lose me, ever. I'm here for good in what ever you want me," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"In whatever way I want you, or what ever way I need you?" I asked.

"Both, Bella, I am never leaving your side again. My life was way too hard with out my best friend to try that again. If you want to just stay friends that is fine, but I don't want to lose you either," he said kissing the top of my head.

"My body wants you in a way my mind can't justify," I said after a moment of silence.

"Oh trust me that makes more sense than you know," he laughed.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I asked though I had no intention of actually doing so.

"I would be mad," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to kiss you first not the other way around," he said with a smile.

"Oh," I said dumbly. Then I started picking up the pieces of the shattered coffee cup Edward got some paper towels and began drying my mess.

"So, do you want to go home, or you and I could spend the day together and catch up," I was routing for the second option.

"If you don't mind I would really like to spend the day with my best friend," he said throwing me a crocked grin.

"I don't mind," I said. Then I mumbled to myself,"Your best friend wants to spend all day in bed with you."

"What was that Bella?" Edward said.

"Shit, must you hear everything I say? What's with your hearing you used to be a lot less observant," I complained.

"Since I became a teacher I've learned to listen to everything people say, especially under their breath," he laughed. "And I wouldn't mind that idea either," he said more to himself than to me.

I decided to be polite and not mention that I could hear him. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch, I assumed that he would sit across from me; instead he sat right next to me. "So, tell me what I'm in for at the lovely Forks Middle school?"

"Well, the kids are good kids, but some of the other teachers are a bit rude," I told him every detail about every teacher. We then talked about every detail of our lives with in the past few years.

Before I new what was happening it was six in the evening and we were both wicked hungry. (**A.N/ I live in New England, wicked is a good thing)** We decided it would be easiest to order a pizza. The pizza guy was there twenty minutes later. I got up to go get the pizza and pay for it, but Edward, being the butt munch he is, paid for the pizza while I was putting the pizza on the counter.

"Where'd the pizza guy go?" I asked.

"He left," Edward said grabbing plates. It was nice that he was so comfortable in my house after such a short period of time.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I paid him," Edward said handing me a plate.

"Edward, you won't even let me pay when I'm in my own house? That's just not fair," I complained.

"I'm the guy, I'm supposed to pay for everything. It's what I do," he shrugged.

"Yeah, too bad we aren't dating because that's the only time your excuse would work."

"Well, you are the one that gets to decide when we do date, so I might as well get in my practice," he said coyly.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. You don't want to ruin our friendship either."

"Yes, but I want to you to be mine badly enough that I'm not afraid to jump."

"You haven't been hurt the way I have. Admitting that I like you even a little is a big jump for me. You of all people should know that. You are the one that picked me up after Jacob tore me apart," I reminded him.

"Exactly, I picked you up. So, why are you afraid of me?"

"Because if you hurt me who will be there to put me back together?"

"Me," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, what he was forgetting was that if he hurt me I would never go crying to him.

"Are you partially retarded?" I asked. "I'm not going to go crying to you if you hurt me, that's just stupid."

"When are you going to learn that I won't hurt you?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

"When you prove it," I said back.

"When will you give me the chance to prove it? If you don't give me a chance as your boyfriend then how am I supposed to show you that not all guys are assholes like Jacob Black."

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Exactly," he said with a smug grin.

"Give me one good reason why I should give you a chance when we already have an awesome friendship that could easily be jeopardized by this other relationship."

Edward took my face gently between his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I could tell it was supposed to be innocent but I couldn't stop my reaction. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our lips moved in perfect sync as though we were one person. His tong found it's way to my lower lip and silently begged for entrance. I could not deny it no matter how much my mind was screaming at me to stop this. Our tongs dance for a few moments before Edward pulled away.

"That's why," he said.

"Damn it," I said.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"I promised myself that I would never fall in love again," I sighed.

"And?"

"And I just officially fell in love with you, my best friend," I said biting my lip.

Edward could not hide his smile. "Well, I know I'm a good kisser and all," he said.

"Great just what you needed, an ego boost," I laughed.

Edward and I made our way back over to the living room and he wrapped his arms around my waist while we sat on the couch. After a few moments of silence Edward spoke, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

I sighed, "Did you really have to bring that up? Yes, I remember, I also remember how awkward it was the next day."

_Flashback_

_I was turning sixteen the next day and Edward had come over after school to hammer out some last minute Birthday details. We were sitting on the couch._

"_Bella?" he asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Never mind, it's stupid."_

"_Edward come on, what is it?"_

"_Nothing, really. Happy Birthday, I should be going," he stood to leave._

"_Okay, fine be a weirdo," I said rolling my eyes._

"_Don't be a drama queen, I'll see you tomorrow," he said then kissed my cheek. _

_I looked into his eyes and he was staring into mine. I couldn't stop myself; I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away quickly, "Edward I'm so…" I didn't get to finish my sentence. He had crushed his lips back to mine. We started making out and I soon found myself lying on the couch with Edward on top of me. His hands were roaming my body and slowly inching my shirt off. Getting the hint, I pulled it over my head. His hands went to my bra and he made quick work of throwing it to the floor. _

_His hands roamed over my now naked top and I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. We continued making out and roaming one another's body's. Suddenly the front door flung open, "Bella?" my mom called._

"_Shit," I said._

_My mom walked into the living room, "So, I was thinking that… Holy shit! Both of you put your clothes back on this instant! Then meet me in the kitchen," she was fuming. _

_Edward quickly got off of me and put his shirt back on. I found my bra easily but I couldn't find my shirt. Edward then handed it to me. I blushed, "Thanks."_

"_Yeah," he said awkwardly. _

_We walked back to the kitchen. "What were you two thinking?" my mom screamed, "What if it wasn't me? What if Charlie walked in on you?! Can't you at least do that in you room?"_

"_Mom!" I screamed. "We weren't planning on doing anything. It was an accident!"_

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Swan," Edward said. _

"_Don't lie, we all know that neither one of you is sorry," mom said._

_I felt the blush creep to my cheeks but I could not deny it. I glanced over at Edward to see he was the same color as me. _

"_Exactly, now Edward I think it would be best if you left before Charlie comes home. I won't tell him no worries. But next time at least have to courtesy to sneak around," she said._

"_Yes ma'am," Edward said, "Bye Bella." He kissed my forehead. The he ran out of the house as fast as possible._

_The next day at school neither one of us knew how to act. There was a lot of awkwardness and we tried to stay away from each other. By my birthday party that night, it had been unofficially decided that we would stay just friends._

_End Flashback_

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," he said with a chuckle.

"It was for me. I wasn't sure if we were just going to stay friends or if it meant you liked me."

"Do you really think I would have felt you up if I didn't like you?" he asked.

I laughed, "No, but I was stupid back then."

"I wish we had decided to go out then," he admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Then you wouldn't have met Jacob. I was so jealous when you fell in love with him. When you lost your virginity to him and then he dumped you the next day. He took something from you, he used you. I was so pissed off. I wanted to be your first."

"I wanted you to be too. I thought Jacob loved me though, so I gave him a gift meant for my future husband."

"I won't hold it against you."

Even though I knew he was joking, the thought of being his wife seemed so right. "So where does this leave us now?" I asked.

"Where do you want it to leave us?"

"I want you in every way possible, but I don't want to get hurt."

"Isabella, I promise you I will not hurt you. I feel like I'm back in high school when I say this, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I thought for a moment, thinking of what I would lose and if it was worth it for what I would gain. "I want you; I need you in more than one way. I need you for protection, and as a friend. But my body it screaming that I need you in a different way," I said blushing.

"Bella," he said sweetly, "I'm the one that got drunk last night and told you I wanted to make babies with you. Don't be embarrassed that your body is telling you that you want me. Trust me mine does that a lot."

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," I said then burst out laughing. "You are right I just felt like a high school student all over again."

Edward stayed until about ten that night. "Do you have to go?" I pouted.

He laughed, "Yes, I haven't been to my apartment in over 24 hours, I should go home. But I'll see you tomorrow, we'll have lunch. That is if seventh and eighth grade have lunch at the same time."

"They do," I sighed, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I stood on my tip toes and gave Edward a quick kiss before he left. I was so happy he was back in my life.

The next day I woke up bright and early so I could finish grading my papers before class. My homeroom started to arrive right on time. The bell rang signaling that the students had to be in homeroom at that time or they would be marked late. I started taking attendance. Everyone was there except for Luke, Esme and Carlisle's son. I looked at my phone, normally when Luke wasn't in school Esme would text me and let me know, but I had no new texts.

The bell rang again, "Alright class, go to first period." They all left. Everyone in the English department had a free this block so we had a meeting.

I walked into the conference room and sat where I normally do. Edward sat next to me. I was the head of the English department so I had to speak. I stood, "Okay, so I thought today we should talk about our curriculum. We have a new seventh grade English teacher so I thought now would be a good time to reevaluate what we teach in each grade…" Other people began speaking and we ended up deciding to stick to what we already planed. I let the meeting out a few minutes early so I could call Esme and see where Luke was.

Edward followed me outside, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"We can't use cell phones in school," I explained.

"Who are you calling?"

"Esme, Luke isn't in school."

"Yes he is," Edward said confused.

"What do you mean? He wasn't in homeroom this morning?"

"I drove him to school, I promise he is here. He said he was going to his locker when we walked into school," Edward said even more confused that before.

"Great, you lost your cousin," I said sarcastically.

"I know don't rub it in," he said rolling his eyes.

We walked back into the school and started looking for Luke. He wasn't to hard to find seeing as he was sitting on the floor in the hallway. It wasn't an uncommon thing to see students sitting in the hallway if they had a study so no one thought anything of it.

He had tears in his eyes when I saw him. "Luke what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Ms. Swan," he said coldly.

"I'm not asking as your teacher, I'm asking as your mom's friend," I said.

"It's irrelevant, you wouldn't understand. It's a guy thing," he said coyly.

"Hate to break it to you cus, but I'm a guy," Edward said from behind me.

Luke laughed quietly, "Edward, you wouldn't get it, your 22 and your life is perfect."

"Far from perfect, want to hear messed up? I just found out I fell in love with my best friend. Guess how stupid I felt," Edward said.

"You would fall in love with your best friend, you're a freak like that," Luke laughed.

"Bella, could you excuse us?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yes sorry of course. I'll see you in second homeroom Luke, and I'll see you at lunch," I said to Edward.

Luke gave Edward a curious look, "I'll explain later, bud," Edward said. I walked away. I sincerely hoped Luke would get threw what ever this was.

**A.N/ Soooo what did ya think? I hope you liked it. Let me know by leaving a beautiful review cough cough I like reviews they make me happy. Depending on how many reviews I get I'll post faster just thought I'd let you know that. But that doesn't mean I won't post if I don't get any reviews. Yep so let me know thanks =]**


	3. Excited

**A.N/ Hey everyone! I've had half this chapter written for almost a week now so I'm really excited to finally post it =] I would have posted it sooner but I had basketball try outs (i got cut=[) and now I have track practice everyday so it kind of takes up a whole lot of time. Just so you know this isn't edited because my beta has also been outragously busy so she hasn't gotten to it so I will be reposting the edited version of it. This is in Edwards point of view but most chapters will not be. Oh in this chapter it goes into scheduals... for those of you who don't know, you can have a block schedual. All that means is that you have 90 minute classes and you have classes everyother day. Does that make sense? If not let me know and I'll explain. Well I'll shut up now and let you read... Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Okay bud," I said, sitting down next to him, "What's up?"

"Really, I don't want to talk about it," he said, blushing.

"You have to talk about it. You skipped class, something is clearly wrong."

"See, I was kinda making out with my girlfriend before school started, and things got carried away. We didn't do anything but make out. It was just… different this time." he said looking down turning red.

"Okay… I don't really see the problem there Luke. So, you were making out with your girlfriend, that's to be expected for teenagers," I said rather confused.

"It's not that we were making out, it's what happened to me while we were making out. See, I kind of… had a reaction to it this time," he said, pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

"Oh, you got excited," I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I guess you could say that. But I couldn't go to homeroom because I didn't want Ms Swan to notice and tell my mom and dad. Then when the first block bell rang I couldn't go to gym because I still have my problem and couldn't get changed. Ugh, Edward why is being a teenager so hard?" he said clearly aggravated.

"Being an adult isn't any easier," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but then at least you have more control over your body," he said rolling his eyes.

I began laughing. If he thought I had the control to not get excited when I was making out with Bella, he was very, very wrong. "That is certainly not true."

"Of course it is. You don't pitch a tent in your pants when you make out with someone."

Then in the knick of time the bell rang. "We'll talk later but you young man have English class and I have a class to teach," I said standing.

I walked into my classroom to be greeted but twenty seventh graders all talking at the same time. I couldn't help but regret taking this job. A group of girls in the corner stopped talking and all stared at me as I entered the class room."He is hot," I heard one girl whisper to another. I definitely couldn't wait until lunch when I got to see my Bella again.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Mason and I will be your English teacher for the remained of the year," I said. I heard a whistle from the corner of the room where the girls where sitting, but I chose to ignore it. "I don't know what you guys have been learning about so far this year, but I'm guessing you are way behind schedule, so you are going to have to work very hard in this class because I'm determined to make sure you know everything you need to before the end of the year."

I walked over to my desk and picked up the attendance sheet. "First, I'm giving you each assigned seats." I read the names off in alphabetical order.

Class went by quickly and for the most part pain free. I found out that the girl who said I was hot was named Lauren; she was determined to make my life a living Hell. Best part is she didn't know she was doing it. She was doing everything in her power to get my attention. About half way threw the class I stopped listening to her.

Because classes where separated into blocks instead of periods it was now time for lunch. **Refer to author's note* **I waited for all my students to leave before going off to find Bella. She wasn't hard to find, seeing as she was standing by my door.

"Hello love," I said. I quickly looked both ways to make sure no one was looking and gave her a quick kiss. Evidently it wasn't quick enough because just before I pulled away I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around to see Luke. "Hello Luke. May I help you?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize to Ms. Swan for missing first homeroom, but I see you two are busy so I'll just leave. Have fun," he said and gave me a knowing look.

"Luke you are fourteen, mind your own bees wax!" I called after him.

He laughed, "Later Edward."

"It's nice you two have such a good relationship," Bella said as we walked to the faculty lounge.

"Yeah, he's like the little brother I never had," I laughed.

Bella laughed, "Anyway, how was your first class?"

"It was… special," I said.

"Why?" she asked, with the cutest confused expression on her face.

"Because…" I began but was cut short by the source of my special class.

"Umm… Mr. Mason, I was wondering if you could help me after school today with the essay you assigned. I think I'm writing it wrong," Lauren said.

"Lauren I just gave you the assignment ten minutes ago, how would you know if you were doing it wrong?" I asked.

"I just am really bad at writing," she said with what were supposed to be puppy dog eyes.

"It wouldn't be fair if I helped you but no one else. Besides, I told you all that this was just to see where you are all at in writing. Just do your best, I'm sure it will be great," I said with a fake smile.

"Yes Mr. Mason," she said clearly disappointed.

I waited for her to be safely out of hear distance before I turned to Bella, "She is why my first class was special."

"Lauren has been known to be special," she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been held back in English because she is to busy flirting with the teachers to do her work," Bella said.

"So she should be in your class?" I asked.

"Umhm," she said smile, "Aren't you glad she didn't pass my placement test?"

"Oh yes, thrilled," I said sarcastically.

The rest of the day past in a breeze, my other classes where well behaved and the students didn't feel the need to drool all over me. I went to find Luke when the final bell rang. I was in no mood to stay in Forks Middle School when I knew Lauren could easily find me.

I found him in the hallway by his locker, making out with some girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend. I cleared my throat, hopping to get his attention. He jumped away and looked to see who had caught him.

The girl was from my second class today. She looked petrified. "Sorry Mr. Mason, we were just… um… well…"

I suddenly remembered the girl's name was Angela. "Don't worry Angela, I'm not here to drag you guys down. I just needed to get Luke's attention."

"Edward, you have the suckiest timing in the world. I hope you know that," he said with a death glare.

"That's no way to talk to a teacher Luke!" Angela shrieked.

"But he's…" Luke began but I cut him off.

"She is absolutely right. I should send you to the principal's office for that," I said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to test me?" I asked, raising one eye brow.

"No, I'll save my luck," he turned to Angela, "Bye Ang, I'll call you later." Then he kissed her forehead. The way he looked at her reminded me of the way I look at Bella.

We walked to the car in silence. When we got in Luke began giving me the third degree, "What the fuck was that?! What would posses you to do that?" he yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Pay back is sweet, sweeter than hell."

"Oh, this is because of what I did to you and Ms. Swan?" he asked. "I had almost forgotten. Now what was all that about?"

I sighed, "Bella and I have known each other since high school and I have liked her since I first saw her. When I moved here we met up again and well now here we are."

"Are you going out?" he asked.

"Yes, not that it's really any of your business. What about you? Is Angela your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"I'll take it things are better now than they were this morning?"

"Kind of, I still think it will be easier when I'm older but as long as I have Ang, it's not that bad."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but you are still wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this when she is you teacher but, when you really like someone, it doesn't matter how old you are. Your body will always have desires for them and sometimes you're just going to have a reaction to them."

"Wait so you… about Ms. Swan? Eww Edward that's sick!"

I laughed, "The point is, your mind doesn't always work when you're with the person you love so you don't always have control over your body. It's harder for us guys. At least it isn't as obvious when girls are turned on."

"So you love Ms. Swan?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. Every time I thought about her it felt like my chest was on fire and when I was with her I was always happy. But was I in love with her? "Yes, I think I am."

"Have you two… you know had sex?" he asked cringing.

"I'm pretty sure that is none of your business," I said sternly. I really didn't want to share my sex life with my fourteen year old cousin.

"Grouse so you have," he sated looked disgusted.

"No, we haven't. Not yet anyway," I said, remembering the conversation we had had a few days ago. Even though it sounds so stupid, I really did want to have kinds with her. It wasn't just about wanting to have sex with her, though I most definitely did, it was about her being the one to carry my children and parts of her and me combining to make new life, that's the part that I really wanted.

I pulled up to the hospital where I was supposed to drop Luke off. I decided I would go in and say hello to Esme and Carlisle. Luke and I walked into Carlisle's office and I was pleasantly surprised to see Bella sitting down on Carlisle's desk. "Carlisle I'm not telling you. What he says when he is drunk in none of your business," Bella said.

"Wow, it must have been really bad if you won't tell me," Carlisle said.

"Who was drunk?" Luke said walking into the office.

"No one," I said glaring at him. I turned to Bella, "Hello love," I said kissing her gently.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to drop the special child over there off," I said.

"Seriously, who was drunk?" Luke asked again.

"Edward," Bella said.

"Bella!" I said.

"And I missed it?" Luke asked.

"So did I. Or actually I was there but Bella won't tell me what he said," Carlisle chimed in.

"And for that I am grateful," I said wrapping my arms around Bella and pulling her off the desk into my chest.

"Ew grouse, come on man she's my teacher!" Luke protested.

I laughed and pulled away from Bella only to meet her lips with mine. It was meant to be innocent just to annoy Luke but it soon turned into more and I found my tong in her mouth. It took us a few minutes to remember where we were. I noticed that like Luke earlier today, I had gotten a bit excited. For that reason when I pulled away from Bella I pulled her back into me. She noticed my "problem" and began quietly giggling.

"It's not funny," I whispered to her.

"Oh yes, it is."

"Was that really necessary? Really? Come on now, I told you that was grouse so what do you do? You make out. I just lost all respect for you both," Luke said clearly disturbed.

"Now Luke, you know I am your teacher and you have to respect me," Bella said trying to sound formal.

"Yeah, yeah sure you are Bella," Luke said rolling his eyes, "To be honest, I lost my respect for you almost a year ago when my parents got you trashed."

"I thought you called her Ms. Swan?" I asked. He had been calling her that all day.

"Only at school. Like how I call you Mr. Mason to my friends," he explained.

"That's not what you called me to Angela," I reminded him.

"I was mad, what can I say?"

"I should have sent you to the office. You made me look bad in front of one you my students." I said sarcastically.

"Oh and the fact that you have a boner right now because of my teacher doesn't make her look bad?" he asked.

"LUKE!" Bella and I screamed in unison.

He simply laughed, "Like everyone else didn't notice."

"You know I have dirt on you and I could make your life incredibly awkward right now right?" I asked.

"Please what do you have on me?" he asked.

"Carlisle, did you know Luke skipped class today?" I asked.

"What? Why?" he asked concerned.

"Edward, you suck monkey clit!" Luke yelled.

"Hey don't call me a monkey!" Bella said back jokingly.

"Great, more things I really didn't need to know. I skipped class because I was in an awkward position and couldn't get changed in gym," Luke said.

"Oh," Carlisle said with understanding.

"See, you thought you were getting me in trouble," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, what ever," I laughed. "Alright, I'm gonna go. I'll see you all tomorrow. And you," I said pointed to Luke. "Remember pay back is sweet, sweeter than hell."

"Damn," he said. With that I left the room.

I heard Bella say her goodbyes and then she was next to me in a flash.

"I missed you today," I said.

"I missed you too," she laughed, "It's hard to believe we lasted four years without seeing each other, and now we can barely last four hours."

"That's okay with me."

"You and Luke really are like brothers," she said out of the blue.

"Yeah, we are. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get so into it."

"In all fairness, I am the one that instigated more. I kind of liked it," she said blushing.

"Liked what?" I asked though I was sure of the answer.

"The fact that I can make you hard just by making out with you. It helps me know that you really do want me and you're not just saying that," she said turning a darker shade of red.

"Bella, if only you knew just how badly I want you and need you. The way you make me feel gives a new definition to sexual desire."

She laughed her beautiful, musical laugh, and nudged me gently, "Edward Mason you're romantic even when you aren't talking about sex. It's not normal."

"I could try to be normal for you if you'd like, but I doubt I'll be any good at it," I said, then threw her a crocked smile.

"No, I like my stupid cheesy loving boyfriend the way he is."

"Good, because he would be upset if you only liked him for his looks."

"Hum, he's actually not all that good looking. He's rather ugly," she said, I could tell she was lying threw her teeth.

"Ouch Bella, that was low even for you," I said faking annoyance.

"Oh stop, if it makes you feel better I do find you extremely attractive," she said smiling.

"Yes, it does make me feel better actually," I said then gently pressed my lips to hers. She reacted in an unexpected way. Her hands went to my hair pulling me closer. It took everything in me not to take her into one of the closets and have my way with her right then and there. I slowly pulled away.

"Bella, if you keep acting like that there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to control myself around you. I very well may pin you to a walk and fuck you in public."

"Now Edward," she scolded, "At least have the decency to throw me over your shoulder and take me to the car."

"Sad thing is you're joking," I sighed.

"Not completely," she said more to herself than to me. I chose to ignore it.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked once we had been standing in front of my car for a few minutes. Neither of us was ready to say good bye.

"That sounds great," I smiled, happy I could spend more time with my Bella. I wanted her to be mine for ever, that was a fact, a fact that often scared me.

**A.N/ soooo? What do you think? I love Luke and he will be a main character in this story! Carlisle and Esme were 20 when they had him just to clarify =] so yepp just so you all know I love reviews and thanks sooooo much to all of you that reviewed last time that made me soo happy! Please review! Thanks in advanced!**


	4. gone

**A.N/ Hey everyone! So things have been kind of hectic around here to say the least. A big ice storm hit and caused most of the state to lose power and my school still doesn't have it back. That means more time for writing! This chapter is short I know, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it so I left it where I did. I hope you guys enjoy it! Special thanks to my Beta and 4everbellaxedward for reviewing cause you were my only review!**

I woke the next morning to Edward gently pressing his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Good morning, love. It's time to get up," he whispered.

"Can't we call in sick?" I asked, not willing to move.

"I wish I could say yes, but we can't. Now get up before I pick you up and throw you in the shower," he said. He meant it as a threat, but sharing a shower with him didn't sound bad at all.

"I wouldn't mind that," I said with a smile.

"Okay," he sighed. Then he picked me up and carried me to the shower. He put me down in the shower and quickly turned the water on then jumped out of the way before he got wet.

I screamed. The water was freezing cold and I still had my clothes on. "Edward, you suck!"

"You would know," he laughed. "Really though I have to go I'll see you later." He turned the water off and kissed me gently. He wasn't getting away that easily. I wrapped my soaking arms around him and got him drenched as well.

"Bye," I said then pushed him out of the bathroom so I could really take a shower.

The rest of the morning was uneventful other than the fact that Luke walked into my room and told me that he hated me.

"Why?" I had asked.

"Because the whole way to school all I heard was how awful you were and how pissed off Edward is that you got him soaked because then the leather on his seats got wet. Because of you Edward was outrageously annoying this morning," he huffed then walked to his seat.

Lunch came and I went to Edward's class room. "Hey," I said when he walked out.

"Hello, Isabella," he said walking right past me.

"Oh, I see, you're still mad about this morning," I said.

"Damn straight," he said walking away from me.

"Well Mr. Mason, is there some way I can make it up to you?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You could take Lauren out of my class," he said with hopeful eyes.

"Ha! Not a chance in hell!" I said.

"I figured. Oh well, I guess I'll forgive you anyway. But only because your so gorgeous," he said smiling.

The rest of the day went by smooth as silk. As I was leaving school I saw Edward.

"Hello, love," he said.

"Really still not necessary. If you guys are going to start making out please let me know so I can leave," Luke said with utter disgust in his voice.

"No worries, we won't scar you today," I said.

"Good," he said.

"Oh, Bella I wanted to know if you would come over tonight," Edward said then saw that Luke was still there. He quickly recovered with an excuse, "To, you know, look at some of these essays with me."

"You want her to look at something alright," Luke grumbled.

"Luke, shut up. Get in the car," Edward said.

"With pleasure," Luke rolled his eyes and began walking away. He turned back around, "Behave you two, don't have to much fun. Some things should be left for marriage."

"Car. NOW!" Edward yelled. Luke walked away with out another word.

"So, you want me to come over to have sex?" I asked jokingly.

"As wonderful as that sounds, that's really not what I meant. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Besides, you haven't been to my apartment yet."

"Yeah, I'll come over. But I don't know where it is."

"I'll pick you up at eight. Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rose will be there too," he said then kissed me good bye.

I got into my car and drove to my apartment. I opened the door to see a very angry looking Alice sitting in my kitchen. "There you are. I thought you fell off the face of the earth," she shrieked.

I forced a laugh, "No, I've just been busy."

"Busy with what? Or should I say whom?"

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. "No one," I said.

"Liar! You've been with Edward haven't you?" she accused.

" Maybe I have," I said, moving to sit next to her.

"Have you finally been getting some?" she asked. Her eyes danced at the possibility.

I sighed, "No, but that's okay. I don't need to have sex to be happy with him." It was the truth, he could tell me he never wanted to have sex and I would still want to be with him.

"You are no fun. Next time you don't talk to me for three days you better have something more exciting to tell me," she said getting up to leave.

"That's it? You are just leaving. I haven't talked to you in three days and you are just going to leave?"

"Yep. I'll see you later tonight, remember?" she said as though it were obvious.

"Right, sorry. Bye darling." With that she left. The rest of my afternoon was unproductive until Edward came.

I opened the door, expecting to see his shining face, instead I was met by the love of my life with tears streaking down his angelic features.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panic clear in my voice.

"There's… been an accident," he sobbed.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I… I…" he continued to sob. I wrapped my arms around his broad frame and lead him into the house. When he seemed composed I asked again what had happened.

"Luke's been in an accident," he said, trying to act normal.

"What kind of an accident?" If anything happened to that little boy I would kill the person responsible.

"A car hit him, he was walking to Angela's house and it came out of no where," he said, fighting back tears.

"Is he alright?" I could feel my heart about to shatter.

"No," was all he said.

I let a single tear roll down my cheek and then grabbed his hand and together we made our way to the hospital.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I called through out the halls.

"Ms. Swan may I help you?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, where the hell is Carlisle?" I almost yelled.

"He's with a personal patient and won't be out for a while, so maybe you and your…" she looked over Edward and paused at our entwined fingers, "boyfriend, should come back later."

"Listen, you snotty, two faced, bi…" I was cut off by Esme.

"Jessica now is not the time, you know our family is in an emergency and Bella and Edward are our family just let them in!" she yelled.

"Yes, ma'am," Jessica said with fake enthusiasm.

"Thank God you are here," she gushed then led us to the room where Luke was.

Tears formed in her eyes, "My baby boy might not make it."

"He'll be fine, Esme. Just you wait and see, he'll be fine," I told her soothingly, though I didn't believe it.

"No, he won't!" she sobbed, "He's lost too much blood and he hit his head!"

"It will be fine. He is a strong boy, he'll make it," Edward said, hugging his aunt gently.

"I hope so," she sobbed.

"Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" I suggested.

"We will stay with Luke," Edward added.

"Okay," she sniffled then gave us each a hug and left.

We walked into the small room and I saw an image that still haunts me to this day. Brave, imaginative Luke was on a bed, white as snow, his head covered in gauze. His eyes were closed and swollen to an extreme, and bruises covered most of his face. His teeth were hidden under his lips but the breathing tub made it possible to see that they had clearly been chipped. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and looked over at Edward to see he had a perfect mask on his face that showed no fear, it showed no emotion. I studied the boy once more willing for him to just be asleep, however one look at his beautiful face and you knew that was not true.

I was torn from my thoughts when the door swung open and a young girl entered the room tears already in her eyes.

"Luke!" she shouted. Sobs soon took over her. She ran to the bed, right past Edward and I, and hugged the boy's broken body tightly. "Don't leave me, Luke," she sobbed. "Don't leave me. I need you. Please don't go. I need you, you big idiot. You have to make it."

His hand twitched for the slightest second and he groaned, then unconsciousness took him over once again and we were left to worry. Things did not look very bright at the moment.

"Luke," Angela groaned. "Luke," she sobbed again as she noticed he was gone again. Edward and I tried to pry her away from his still body but she would have none of it. "Would you leave if it were Ms. Swan?" she asked Edward. Then she turned to me, "I know you wouldn't leave if it were Mr. Mason. Don't make me leave," she said, tears still streamed from her blood shot eyes.

"Never," I whispered. Then Edward and I left the crying girl with her limp boyfriend.

**A.N/ So what do you think? Do you hate me? Did you like it? Let me know in one of those lovely things called reviews cause well I love getting them they make it more entertaining to write. Review! Thanks in advanced incase I forget to respond!**


End file.
